


Roses & Lirium.

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: AU where Dominic didn't date Camilla and Yor didnt get to meet Loid, Comparations, F/F, Feelings Realization, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Parallels, Short, Useless Lesbians, kinda enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: If Yor was a rose, then Camilla was a lirium.
Relationships: Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess/Camilla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Roses with ripped petals, with a broken stem, almost withered and still standing.

They’re red amid all this cold that surrounds her, just like her coworker's eyes. She shouldn't be thinking about Yor Briar of all people, but there's something about her that Camilla doesn't quite understand.

She is greatly annoyed by the coldness that focuses on her gaze when she thinks that no one is watching, it irritates her excessively how she talks so reserved about herself and how despite how much Camilla tries to annoy her, Yor continues to greet her all the mornings with a cordial smile, trying in vain to make light conversation.

It’s stressful that, despite being so beautiful, there is no one by her side. So much that the tips of Camilla's ears turn red at the thought of her, of her stupid co-worker who is already 27 years old and still single. It’s a problem, a big one, because more and more people are being imprisoned for that reason.

… Not that she cares about her welfare.

What's more, she would organize a party simply for that very reason, to publicly humiliate her when the beautiful Yor didn’t bring anyone by her side. She would feel satisfaction the moment Briar's hands squeezed in her palm, her long nails looking like claws that are about to kill someone as they have sometimes done, and that look that she directed at Camilla and _Camilla only_ , finally filling emotions in her usual empty eyes.

There's something about the way her chest and stomach churns at it that makes her think, that maybe she shouldn't be so mean to her, that maybe there's something else that deserves to be done for Yor Briar.

... But that has no sense, no place, no reason.

So Camilla keeps walking her own path, warming her own hands with her breath. That rose and its thorns withering in the cold winter are to be ignored, that's the only way it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Lirium with elongated petals, with its stem stretched, completely elegant and alone on the pavement.

It’s strange to meet such a beautiful flower in a place like this, where the normality that surrounds it is almost suffocating and Yor cannot help but wonder who it was that dared to cut it from the ground.

They remind her of a certain silky blonde hair in curves that descend like a waterfall and curl at the end on itself, along with expressive yellow eyes, that shine more than the sunlight itself and at the same time, can easily dull her day.

It’s difficult that so much duality can fit in a single person. Camilla is the one who she talks to the most at work and at the same time, is the one who makes sure Yor knows her place, confusing her for even _granting her one_ in the first place.

Yor has always thought that Camilla is a wonderful person, but at the same time she cannot deny that there have been occasions where she has sincerely wanted to stab her with a knife in the middle of lunch hours.

She doesn't understand the sudden outbursts of kindness by quietly leaving her a cup of coffee on her seat when she's late for work and then what appears to be mockery on her face by telling her how is it possible that she's still single. Yor has never cared about that, and she knows well that Camilla doesn't care as much as she makes it sound either, since she too is still single.

Why would someone like her care about Yor in the first place? It didn't make sense, Yor didn't fit anywhere in Camilla's normal life, a girl with money who for some reason was working in the same place as her, a hit woman.

It’s strange the way Yor's trained eyes eventually stray from their routine just to search for the golden reflection that Camilla's waves produce and it stays there for a few moments, contemplating the acting and the relaxed countenance of her body, her charismatic aura, pleasant and even a bit annoying. It was fascinating how different from Yor she was, she mesmerized her with the fluidity in which her hands moved while her soft lips moved as she spoke.

It has no sense, no place, no reason.

But when you see a lirium alone in the middle of the street, then the only option is to take it with you, _right?_


	3. Chapter 3

If Yor was a rose, then Camilla was a lirium.

But after all, both were much more complicated than just a few flowers on the road.

"Excuse me, but like, could you repeat what you said?"

Camilla's stunned expression was hard to miss in the office, especially since it was so much stranger that it was accompanied by the blush on her cheeks.

And what was worse, was that Yor Briar was in the same condition in front of the words that she herself had said. Taking a deep breath, her voice echoed in the thankfully empty room they were in.

"... I asked, if you would want to go out for a coffee with me?"

"W-Why would I go out with you in the first place?"

She couldn't believe the words her co-worker had just uttered, a colleague with whom Camilla firmly believed that she didn't even get along with, now was standing at her side with flushed cheeks, looking anywhere but at her.

"As you said Camilla, I'm a single woman at 27 ..." Taking a deep breath, looking directly at her to fight back "Going out with someone is fine with me ... Why _wouldn't_ it be with you?"

Her breath caught in her throat.

Camilla was a young woman, with a strong personality, conceited and ... with a soft side, who could not deny Yor Briar and her abandoned puppy eyes looking at her shyly, so different from how she knew her that her heart raced... Because of the surprise of it, nothing else….

"... I guess just a coffee would be nice..."

The dark haired woman's face lit up in a smile so precious that Camilla thought it was an illusion and her entire face burned with color.

"That’s great, I’ll see you tomorrow Camilla!"

The work that day was much clumsier and slow, but the wait for tomorrow and the hope of understanding a little better the strange relationship the two had was worth every agonizing second.

Yor smiled the moment she saw her in that elegant dress. Camila stubbornly praised her outfit as well.

Together, they went in for a coffee and that complicated relationship only became much more complicated than roses and liriums.


End file.
